The field of the present invention is systems for creating segmented exposures on film.
Systems are known for processing film in such a way that captions and other images which are in addition to the image being photographed can be placed on film. Before the film is loaded into the camera, the film is exposed to repeated images. These images align with the areas within which a photographic image is to be placed on multiple exposure film. Tape has been placed at the film track across the exposure well of the camera to cover over the portion of the film preexposed to this image. The film is loaded in such a camera and aligned such that the preexposed images are in registry with the intended exposure areas. The camera is then used for its intended purpose, the film processed and pictures developed with a message such as "Happy Birthday" across the bottom of the picture.
The foregoing practice is of particular value for cameras which are considered disposable or recyclable. Such cameras are sold with the film already in place and registered. Preexposure of that film before loading in the camera becomes easily accomplished.
Such systems have had difficulties because of light entering the preexposed area during exposure of the picture image. This causes an unattractive transition zone and clouds the image on the preexposed segment.